


Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Sun Vanished, Apocalypse, F/F, Gen, Natural Disasters, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: The Sun Vanished AU. Everything was normal, up until it wasn't. Pearl wakes up to find the sky is dark, the sun is seemingly gone, and Garnet won't answer her damn texts.





	Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun Vanished](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390935) by TheSunVanished. 



> I've been devouring The Sun Vanished like trashy reality TV and wanted to make an AU for it. Idk how long they'll be continuing the story for, but I'm following closely to the events shown on Twitter and giving it a pearlnet twist.  
> This is just the prologue. Trust me, it'll get more apocalyptic in the next chapter.

_-Sunday, Apr 29-_

 

 

**Pearl (3:24):**

Are you busy?

 

**Amethyst (3:28):**

lol no just eating chips, why

 

**Pearl (3:29):**

Garnet went home for the weekend, so I'm feeling a bit antsy.

 

**Amethyst (3:31):**

awwww babe dw, she'll be back

 

**Amethyst (3:32):**

do u wanna come round im watching hells kitchen

 

**Pearl (3:33):**

Can we watch something nicer maybe? Hell's Kitchen gives me headaches from all the yelling.

 

**Amethyst (3:37):**

psshhh fine, we can watch blackfish for like the 10th time like the losers we are

 

**Pearl (3:39):**  
I happen to like shaming humanity for the atrocities committed against orcas.

 

**Amethyst (3:40):**

w/e can u bring soda or guac or smth these chips are so fuckin dry

 

**Pearl (3:44):**

Fine, fine. I'm on my way. And I'm bringing dip.

 

**Amethyst (3:45):**

my saviour!!!!! love of my life!!!!!! actual legend!!!!

 

 

...

 

 

**Mom (4:30):**

Pearl, you said you were coming home this weekend, but you failed to turn up again. Is this about that girl? I made my feelings perfectly clear how I feel about your friend Rose. Reply to this message ASAP.

_(seen 4:34)_

 

**Pearl (5:15):**

Sorry, Mother! I was watching a documentary and turned off my phone. I explained to Blair why I wouldn't be home, and I asked her to notify you. I know you don't like Rose, but you don't have to worry about her anymore. She has a boyfriend now. Greg. He's very annoying.

 

**Mom (5:43):**

I just confronted your sister about forgetting to tell me. She says she doesn't know what you're talking about. Were you lying to me?

 

**Mom (5:45):**

I am relieved to hear that. You can do much better than that girl, Pearl. There are good women out there, who won't break your heart. I'm sure. I don't know anything about you lesbians really but I'm sure there are ones that don't cheat.

 

**Pearl (5:49):**

Thanks for your confidence in lesbians everywhere, Mother.

 

**Pearl (5:50):**

I DID tell Blair. Anyway, I'm far too busy. I have an exam in a few days, so I can't come home until at least June. I'm very sorry.

_(seen 5:52)_

 

**Pearl (6:12):**

Mother? I'm sorry. I'll try and do better next time.

_(seen 6:17)_

 

 

…

 

 

**Pearl (6:20):**

Blue, what the fuck? I told you to tell Mom and you didn't.

 

**Blue (6:22):**

Sorry. I didn't think she'd remember tbh. She's livid at Yellow because she also didn't come home, and her exams are over already. She's just been partying.

 

**Pearl (6:25):**

She's a fresher, of course she's going to be partying. I don't know why Mom is so surprised.

 

**Blue (6:28):**

Hey so, Mom mentioned Cheating Rose (TM) has a boyfriend now. Sorry about that. I know you were crazy about her.

 

**Pearl (6:35):**

Please get everyone in the family to stop calling her cheating Rose, she's polyamorous. Completely different. But yes, she has a boyfriend. Annoying Greg.

 

**Blue (6:38):**

Cheating Rose and Annoying Greg, they sound like the world's stupidest power couple.

 

**Pearl (6:40):**

I know that's supposed to be super endearing because you're my big sister and I got my heart broken, but please stop calling her Cheating Rose. For my sake.

 

**Yellow (6:44):**

Why the fuck does she hate me??????? I just want to go drinking with my friends for fucks sake

 

**Blue (6:45):**

Ah, to be young and lively and able to consume vast amounts of alcohol. Vodka lemonade was my shit in college.

 

**Pearl (6:48):**

Please don't encourage our little sister to delve into alcoholism, Blue.

 

 

…

 

 

**Rose (8:11):**

Hi, sweetheart! I haven't seen you around. I saw you got my text. What do you think? Want to meet up? I think you'd really like Greg if you both got talking. Really, he reminds me of you in a lot of ways! I'm sure you'd get along great.

_(seen 8:13)_

 

**Rose (8:28):**

Hey, look. I'm sorry for making things awkward. I know that things ended strangely between us. But you were the one who couldn't handle the way I love people. Greg was willing to make it work.

_(seen 8:30)_

 

**Rose (9:04):**

Pearl, I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me. You do what you gotta do, okay? But it would really mean a lot to me if you would come along. Please. I still love you.

_(seen 9:05)_

 

**Rose (9:07):**

Shit. I meant as a friend. I'm so stupid, I'm sorry. Still, please think about coming. I really miss you. I just want us to be friends again, Pearl. Life is boring when we can't even watch Netflix documentaries together.

_(seen 9:10)_

 

 

…

 

 

**Pearl (10:37):**

Garnet, have you replied to that text Rose sent out?

 

**Garnet (10:39):**

told her we'd be good to meet up any time after the fifth. i'm not back until the third and i got a shift the day after

 

**Pearl (10:43):**

Okay. Good. I was going to reply, I just... I didn't know what to say.

 

**Garnet (10:45):**

no one expects you to be jumping for joy, pearl. it'll be okay in the end, i promise. i'll be right there with you.

 

**Pearl (10:46):**

Yes. You're right. Have you told Rose about us yet?

 

**Garnet (10:47):**

no, not yet, you?

 

**Pearl (10:48):**

Um, no. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I mean, I don't think she'd care. Or rather, she'd be happy for us. But it's a delicate subject.

 

**Garnet (10:49):**

oh, totally

 

**Garnet (10:49):**

i havent even told amethyst yet. the only ones who know are my moms and thats just because they wouldnt stop hounding me about when i was going to give them grandkids

 

**Pearl (10:51):**

Oh, dear. I hope they aren't expecting any from me.

 

**Garnet (10:52):**

ruby said she wants a granddaughter called sardonyx. i asked her what kinda name was that, she said it was some dead relative of sapphire's from england.

 

**Pearl (10:53):**

I can't see myself ever having kids, especially one with a name like Sardonyx. Goodness.

 

**Garnet (10:55):**

haha you're adorable

 

**Pearl (10:55):**

Ah, yes, well, so are you.

 

**Garnet (10:59):**

i gotta sleep, work tomorrow. love you, pearl. sweet dreams.

 

**Pearl (11:02):**

Goodnight, Garnet. I love you.

 

 

...

 

 

_-Monday, Apr 30-_

 

 

**Garnet (6:42):**

pearl holy shit text me when you get this. is it gone for you too??? i feel like i'm going crazy. mom is losing her shit.

 

_**Message failed to send. Tap to try again.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on The Sun Vanished, read up here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebOriginal/TheSunVanished  
> And of course, keep up with the story on their official twitter: https://twitter.com/TheSunVanished  
> I don't know how often I'll update this but I'm trying to get caught up with where the twitter account is currently at, so hopefully there will be some cool chapters ahead. It's about to get a whole lot more apocalypsy, trust me.  
> I tried formatting it to emulate a real phone conversation but if the formatting irritates you, please comment down below and I'll switch it back to normal. This is kind of an experimental fanfic so I'm trying new things out but if it doesn't work I'll set it all to one side like usual!


End file.
